


Greasy Old Wastelanders Are Kinda Her Thing

by NukaDarling



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Betrayal, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaDarling/pseuds/NukaDarling
Summary: Porter Gage has a history of playing the Overboss, but the new one seems to have a few tricks of her own. She's a raider through and through, taking what she likes, and doing it real clever-like. It's no wonder she's got the Mayor of Goodneighbor under her heel. The story never could end well for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone work that fits into the universe established in my other story, [That Goodneighbor Good Shit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8769778), though not chronologically.

The new Overboss was smarter than he’d expected from someone who’d been tricked into running the Gauntlet. He’d watched her waltz right in with just her dog for company without a care in the world. Statistically speaking, she was going to die that day, but she breezed through the traps all calm and level-headed. The dog sniffed out mines, the vic took her time, and her light feet didn’t trigger half the tech shit Colter had been so excited about. 

Even with the raiders standing right over her, shooting fish in a goddamn barrel, she walked away unscathed. Colter had hated it; he liked his vics a little mangled by the time they matched up. Helped him feel big. If he did win tonight, Gage knew he’d have to put on a song and dance about his strength and virility that would get him a pat on the head and a cock down his throat.

He used to enjoy that a million years ago when Colter wore dominance like a second skin. He’d outgrown that suit long ago. 

So, with a bit of help, the vic and the Overboss switched places. She was in charge, scrappy and cold, and he was bleeding out in a fried robot suit. 

“Get that shit cleaned up,” she’d told him, not even looking behind her. The power suited her well. 

Not an easy puppet. He’d have to be subtle to pull those strings. He delegated the clean-up to the Pack, then moseyed up to Fizztop Grille to change Colter’s sheets. He wouldn’t need ‘em anymore.

 

She shot a Disciple first thing the next morning. The rest of the gangs wouldn’t ever know the whole story, but they’d see the masked corpse dangling by her foot from a rope slung over the edge of the balcony any time they’d look up and start getting funny ideas. Even Nisha, teeth gritted, admitted that no raider of hers had any business creeping up to spy on the Overboss, and that she’d gotten what she deserved.

It escaped nobody’s notice that the Disciples weren’t getting shit when she started divvying out Nuka-World territory. They didn’t see a lot of her while she was out clearing the parks, but shit was getting done, so nobody had much right to complain. The Pack and the Operators oozed out into the parks they were given, two apiece, while Nisha and Dixie watched the last one hawkishly. 

“I’m keeping Kiddie Kingdom,” she finally announced to the leaders, sounding bored. “I’m putting my own people there. Touch them and I will mow you down,” she said, meeting Nisha’s—eyes? Hard to tell in the masks. “I’ve got an interesting opportunity coming up, and I want the Disciples involved. If you can get some control over your gang, you get the first bite at the Commonwealth.”

Yeah, the leaders squawked at that, and Nisha had to shut Dixie up with a knife in her thigh under the table. “I understand, Overboss,” she’d purred. Mags and Mason left in better spirits, though not without suspicions of their own. 

When the room was clear, Gage stayed behind. “What’s all this about, anyway? The plan always was that we were movin’ into the ‘wealth, but I didn’t realize you’d started on that.”

“Go find me something to drink.” Gage found himself moving before he’d fully comprehended that she was treating him like a servant, and his skin bristled in irritation. How did she _know_ how to push his buttons so damn fast?

“I don’t give a shit about what you wanted for Colter. I’m pulling my connections to get a hold there. I’ve got some deep shit on the mayor of Goodneighbor that will incentivize him to play nice with us.” She accepted a kinda clean glass of Colter’s best whiskey, then flashed him a grin that would make a lesser man squirm. “Goodneighbor has been too clean. It’s lost its way. We’re going to help them find it.”

Gage hadn’t even considered Goodneighbor. Shit, he was going to have them start small, knock over some small settlements. “Isn’t that kinda loud, Boss?” 

She maintained eye contact while she drank her whiskey, then pressed the empty glass into his hand. “Yes, it is. We’ve got to hit them hard and fast, and we need a strong base for it. Goodneighbor is a good start. Now get the fuck out of my face, I’ve got work to do.” 

He took the glass with him. When he licked the rim, he tasted blood.

 

Spirits were up all over the park. The Disciples were grumpy little shadows, but they were in line while the Pack and the Operators celebrated with champagne soirees and messy, sweaty orgies. They had so much to _take_ , and the Overboss was characteristically cool about it. She rarely indulged in anything fun, unlike Colter—sometimes she left for the Commonwealth, and sometimes for the Kiddie Kingdom for god-knows-what, but she always came home to him. 

She listened when he spoke, if he did so with deference. The first time she’d beckoned him with his full name, she’d done so with a little purr that shot straight to his cock. She praised him so sweetly when he took initiative she liked, when her armor was polished and her drink waiting for her when she came in.

He hated himself for how he craved it.

And then one day, he was the one to walk in on her. “Boss, I—oh.” She was spread out in the bed like he’d been spread there so many times before, wearing a stupid hat and a long red coat and nothing else, grabbing the posts while a ghoul knelt between her legs and made her gasp. 

He shouldn’t be seeing this. There were places she could have gone, private places she wouldn’t have been interrupted, unless she just didn’t care. 

Or unless she wanted him to see. 

The ghoul lifted his head, his chin slick from her pussy, and she shoved him back down. “Not done with you. Porter Gage,” she shuddered on his name as the ghoul got back to work, “This is Mayor Hancock. He’ll be assisting with Goodneighbor’s transition.” 

He couldn’t look away. “Ah. I see.”

“I’ll bet you do.” She parted a thigh, exposing herself further—heavy breasts hanging free, marred with bites that led down to her swollen cunt. The ghoul was still fully dressed in some kind of colonial costume, and having the time of his goddamn life from his enthusiastic sounds. 

“We were just discussing… mm, negotiations. We decided to table it for now.” He followed her gaze to the workbench, where Colter’s tools had been shoved to the ground to make space. 

Shit. 

“Uh, you’re obviously busy. I’ll just…” he turned to the door, sweating and rock hard in his armor, when her voice cut through the room. 

“You’re not excused. One question for you first. Mmm, Hancock, hold up.” She slid herself up to a sitting position and beckoned him closer. “I’m in a mood. Want to join?”

“You sure about this? Boss?” The ghoul had a voice like honeyed gravel. He should have been repulsed; he wondered what those thin, damp lips would feel like around his cock. 

“Yeah, pretty damn sure. I’ve been working with this pretty thing for a while, and he’s been so _attentive_ to me. He doesn’t question, he obeys. I can trust him not to fuck it up when I tell him to fix my problems. So he has a choice this time.” She raked her eyes over his body, smirking when she found his erection straining his pants. 

He glanced at the door, then the open expanse of the windowless balcony. “Everyone’s gonna hear it.” The thought didn’t upset him, but logistics were kinda his thing.

“Yeah? You can leave if it bothers you. Nobody’s forcing you.” Hancock had leaned down to nuzzle her thigh, licking at the slick hair there, and Gage shuttered. 

“I want it. Tell me what to do.”

“Oh, very good,” she sighed. “Get over here and play with my tits. Hancock, you can continue.” 

Didn’t need to tell him twice. He kicked off his boots and armor and climbed into the bed with them, crushing down his doubts before he talked himself out of this. It had been a very long time since he’d been touched, and even longer since he’d enjoyed it. 

He laid beside her and nuzzled at her throat while he grabbed at her breast, thumbing over her stiff nipple in fascination. A little squeeze, then--

“Careful,” she hissed, grinding her hips into the ghoul’s tongue. “Little secret here. Those are still—”

“—full,” he gasped, feeling slick between his fingers. “You’ve been pregnant.” Fuck, he was groping on someone’s _mom_.

He pinched hard, and she cried out when he dove in to bite at her nipple, soothing it with his tongue right after. He could deal with this now and unpack it in therapy later; it got him hot and she seemed to be feeling it, so what was the problem?

Hancock growled and ran a rough hand up his back, curling lightly around his throat. He met the ghoul’s gaze with a defiant suck at her tit, and she shuddered under him. “Fuck, boys, you feel so good.”

“You want more?” The ghoul again. He crawled up her body and she let him this time; he took his hand from Gage’s neck and wrapped around his wrist to guide him down to play with her pussy. She muffled a sound in Gage’s neck, canting her hips against his fingers. “Fuck, that’s good… yeah. I want more.”

“Want some of that smooth dick?” Hancock tilted her chin back towards him and kissed her long and slow; Gage wondered if she tasted herself on his lips. “Yeah,” she panted. “Get him ready for me. I want him desperate when he fucks me.”

Gage was obviously in some kind of fever dream. He couldn’t remember being sick, but there was no way this was actually happening. Hancock just laughed and flicked the brim of her hat as he said, “Anything you want, Boss.”

She pulled away to watch, teasing at herself with long, slow touches. “Gage, on your back. Open that fly.”

“Yes, Boss.” He flushed red, embarrassed at how goddamn much he wanted this, embarrassed to lay there with his dick hanging out for everyone’s scrutiny. Didn’t make him any less aroused, though, and Hancock was quick to descend on him at her order, and _fuck_ , was he good. He’d never had a ghoul before, but he had a hot, wet mouth and he sucked like it was personal. 

It was too much. “Better get him off me if you want me to last, Boss,” he panted, grabbing tight fistfuls of the sheet. Hancock laughed and took him deep down his throat, and Gage bit his hand to muffle a shout. 

She leaned in to take his hand away, swinging those tits in his face while she did it. “You don’t have to be quiet. I want to hear you. Hey, Hancock, give him a chance.”

Hancock slipped off his dick with an obscene slurp. “Mm. Alright.” Quietly, he whispered, “Come in her and I feed your balls to you, asshole.”

The Overboss laughed and stroked Gage’s sweaty hair. “I nearly forgot. Yes, don’t do that. Can’t have any accidents.”

He groaned, picturing for a moment just how fucking much he wanted to throw her down and fill her up, mark her up and show her off so everyone would see just who had the power here. “I won’t,” he growled. The endgame was too important to blow it now. 

_Fuck_. 

Hancock offered a supportive arm while she climbed over him, pressing her fingers to his mouth to lick them clean while she positioned herself along his dick, just sliding across the length of it for now. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had this,” she sighed, rocking his cock against her clit. “How ’bout you, Gage?”

He shuddered, squeezing her hips hard. “Long time since I been with a woman.”

“And since I killed Colter.” He cock twitched hard, and she smiled down at him. “Yeah, I figured that one out. Can’t figure you, though, Porter.” Finally, at an agonizingly slow pace, she took him inside, and he bit back a whine. 

He wasn’t expecting the slap, hard and stinging across his cheek. “I want to hear you. Don’t take that from me.”

“Yes, Boss,” he panted. He grabbed at her tits and squeezed hard, groaning as she clenched around him. “Yeah, that’s good,” she whispered, finally riding him in earnest. 

Hancock knelt between his knees and squeezed her from behind. “Great breasts, right? I’ll take care of those, you just focus on givin’ her a good time.” He bit into her neck just as she slammed herself down hard, burying Gage to the hilt while she whimpered in—pain? 

It took everything he had not to shoot off right there. He slipped his hand to her clit to help her along, fully aware that if she didn’t get off him soon, they were gonna have problems. She bucked so sweet into his hand, looking wild, ravished, tits dripping from Hancock’s attention--

He shoved her off and grabbed himself, crying out as he squeezed his shaft. “He’s trying so hard,” Hancock murmured, holding her tight. “Don’t know how much more you’re gonna get out of him. You’re so hot right now, Nora.”

She pressed a dainty kiss to the nub of what used to be his nose. “You think I should have mercy?”

“I think you should do whatever makes you happy. Heh. ‘Boss.’” 

That should have been a massive fucking red flag, but then she was back on him, sliding on his dick without letting him go in, and he couldn’t focus on anything else. “Get me off and I’ll let you come on me. I want your hands.”

He was reaching for her before she’d finished talking. “Anything,” he promised. 

Goddamn, was it satisfying to hear her call his name—but then she hopped right back on to his dick to ride out her orgasm, and it took a sharp bite from Hancock to distract him enough that he didn’t come in her sweet cunt.

It was an eternity before she climbed off and fell back into the pillows, sticky and satisfied. “You did such a good job. Get over here.” He climbed over her, and she’d barely gotten her hand on him before he shot off against her belly. He collapsed against her, trembling, and it took him a few long moments before the world righted itself again. 

 

She was kissing the ghoul when he opened his eyes. He noticed Gage first, then broke away with a little smile. Some unspoken edict sent him down to clean her up, lazily lapping at the mess between her thighs.

“I really am sorry about this.” She kissed his nose, playful and sated, then nudged Hancock away and sat up. “You are attractive. Didn’t feel right to just use you, though.”

He tried to sit up, but his hands caught on the bed. Handcuffs? Someone had bound his feet while they were at it. “What.” 

Hancock helped her out of the coat, put it on himself, and then offered her the rest of her outfit a piece at a time. “Did you honestly think Goodneighbor could be sold to scum like you? Maybe once, but that’s not how things are run now.”

She leaned into the son of a bitch and returned the stupid fucking hat to his stupid fucking bald head. “So you’ve been lying to me.”

“Not just to you. The gangs, too. They’re about to find out, too.”

“Gonna fuck all them, too, whore?”

“That ain’t nice,” Hancock laughed. “Want me to break a few toes for that?”

The Overbitch shook her head. “No, he’s just angry. He’s worked really hard for this, you’ve gotta understand. He knows we’re going down there to kill them all—he’s a smart man, after all.”

He spat at her. She wrinkled her nose. “Alright, I think we’re done here. Hancock, you wanna do the honors?”

“Gladly.” He pulled a shotgun from the floor and aimed it at his face. “Any last words, asshole?”

“Don’t do this.” He closed his eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his arm as if she hadn’t just betrayed him and ruined _everything_. 

He didn’t have to die for this, though. “I mean… do what you have to with the gangs. I just don’t want to die like this.” 

“Man’s got a point. He’s just lost everything. He should get to die with his pants on, anyway.” 

“What would you do if I unlocked you right now?”

“Get the fuck out of here.” An honest answer. 

“Mm. Figured. But I can’t trust that it’s all you’d do, and I can’t have you going after for me for revenge. I suggest something else. You want to live, and I don’t want to kill you.” She looked at him long and hard for a moment. “Tell you what. I want to turn you in to the Minutemen. Preston Garvey is a fair man who can put you to work rebuilding the Commonwealth. There’s a lot of chaos right now, and you’re a talented, capable man…”

He smiled up at her. Soft. Warm. “Go fuck yourself.”

She shrugged and got off the bed. “Well, I tried. Hancock?”

Gage closed his eyes and accepted his fate.


End file.
